Khali's big bust!
by Scorpina
Summary: One shot. As many of you know the children from Slumdog millionaire had their money stolen by a trust fund advisor in India, he has since fled. But... what of he was found by the biggest police officer in India?


Khali's big bust.

It all occurred after he heard it in the news. The children from India who were in Slumdog millionaire had been cheated out of money. Khali was reading it in the paper and was told by others who read the news articles on like. "Who is the ass that will steal money from children!?" demanded aloud the Undertaker. "I saw that movie, damn!"

Khali nodded in agreement. "He's long gone from India, I know that much" he muttered lowly. Not many were aware but before Khali came to the WWE, he was a police officer in India! He still is, just on leave of absence to work in America. "They posted his picture though"

Taker saw the paper and nodded to it, "Do me a favor, don't just arrest his ass if you see him? You beat the hell out of that guy!"

A grin came across the Punjabi giant. "We will have to wait and see"

It had been a few weeks since that conversations, but faiths had bigger plans for the Great Khali. He kept his eye on the story and learned that the kids will be looked after despite their money being lost, yet the investor was long gone.

Or so they thought.

It was a bitterly cold night in Los Vegas. Khali had finished a supershow and found himself in the company of the Undertaker, JBL, Triple H, Kane and Randy Orton who decided to sit down to drink. As they talked, Kane found himself oddly distracted. JBL nearly spat out his beer as he stared at the same man Kane was. "What with you two?" question Orton.

"Doesn't that guy look familiar?" Kane asked.

Bradshaw nodded. "Damn right he looks familiar, looks like the punk ass that sole the money from the kids in that movie"

Khali pretended to not look, yet he peered from the corner of his eye. Reaching for his wallet he pulled out the picture from the paper article he read weeks before. It was a dead match.

He turned to the guys at the table. "How good are you all at cards?" A plan formed in his mind…

Meanwhile.

The broker was getting drinks and announced how he 'fell into some money' and was ready to double it. He was playing alone with the blackjack dealer until JBL came along. He played the cliché loud mouth redneck and called for drink for him and his 'new poker buddy'

"How about a game, you know, I suck at cards but hell, its just money!" Bradshaw announced. He didn't let on that he was the best card player in the WWE. But the Deadman had the best poker face.

Smelling an easy win, the man went for it. He got all the money turned into chips as he began to play against Bradshaw in a good ol' fashion game of Texas hold'em. JBL bought off the dealer and had the game altered. While this was going down, Khali borrowed Bradshaw's internet phone and called home to India. His brother, who was still on duty as an officer was given the tip as to the thief's location. "He is out of our country, we can't touch him!" his brother explained.

"Even if I get a confession?" Khali asked.

Apparently his hands were tied, and yet Khali knew the man could be busted. "There is a warrant for his arrest, he did not steal the money in America, it was in India. We can get him, our hand are not tied. Not yet" He hung up his phone and made a few calls to various locations, all the while he kept his ear open for Bradshaw who appeared to be winning. JBL told Khali to listen for certain… celebration yells from him. There was one Bradshaw had yet to do, the 'I got all his money' call.

Back at the table.

JBL had the man sweating, he was down to his last thousand dollars and went all in on the Texan. Bradshaw kept a stone look on his face, unreadable to the naked eye. The man put down the last of his cards and found he had nothing compared to JBL's king pair. Just as Bradshaw gave his last cheery expression did the man beg him to return the money.  
He spoke fluent Indian at first, yet found English soon flowing from his lips. "Oh please sir, that's not my money. You know the children stars of the movie Slumdog millionaire, that's THEIR money! I wanted to win more for them so they will have a safe and secure future! Please, return my money!" he begged.

All the while, the man didn't realize JBL recorded the whole thing on Randy Orton's Ipod. "Gosh, I didn't know that money was for the kids, why the hell were your gambling it away? You're terrible at cards!"

The man started to cry and beg for the money back. JBL thought it over. "Well, you will have to take it up with him…"

The man turned to face the Great Khali, for a moment he thought it would rule in his favor, until Khali pulled out his police badge. The man nearly crapped himself realizing he was caught. "You are under arrest" Khali said with a grin on his face…

Days later.

"I still can't believe it!" Taker announced aloud.

Khali turned to him. "What?"

"One, you didn't give your name to get credit for the arrest, two, you didn't beat the tar out of the guy. Three, Bradshaw actually gave the cash back to the kids, however he ensured it was placed in better hands than the pervious"

Khali smiled and explained his reason for not getting credit. "In all honesty, I didn't have the power to arrest him, I am on leave, remember? Beside, he didn't have to know that" Khali smiled. "I just wanted to make sure the children got what they deserved, no one has the right to steal from them!"

"I still say you should have kicked his ass" Taker muttered.

"I'll let you do it next time"

THE END.


End file.
